


The past is immutable, but we're changing the future here

by Assassin_J



Series: ... and I am an Assassin. [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canon Universe, First Person, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I added more after I posted it, Monologue, Pre-Game(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a year after joining the Brotherhood, Shaun reflects on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The past is immutable, but we're changing the future here

My name is Shaun Hastings, and I am an Assassin.

 

Although I must admit it still seems a bit odd to describe myself as such.

 

By the way that's "Assassin" with a capital A. The proper noun.

 

Didn't know it could be a proper noun, did you? I certainly didn't think it had been used as such for centuries. The Nizari Ismaili group designated as "Hashshāshīn" were supposed to have been exterminated by the dawn of the thirteen-hundreds.

 

But then again, Abstergo Industries was supposed to be a normal tech conglomerate, not a front for madmen bent on world domination. I don't even remember anymore why I decided to go poking around in their business in the first place. Call it fate or destiny if you believe in such things, but the loonier side of me, the slightly anarchist side that goes by "Guy Fawkes" online, did some detective work, banged together a PDF and posted it on WikiLeaks since I didn't know what else to do with it.

 

Really, knowing the things in that PDF, what else should I have expected but to be kidnapped and taken in for questioning? I.T. wasn't my department but I knew enough about computers to know that nothing's really anonymous and everything can be traced.

 

But even someone as connected to the past as myself knows it can't be changed, so there's no use in should-have-knowns and shouldn't-have-dones.

 

And it didn't turn out so bad in the end, did it? It turned out I was far from the only one who didn't trust Abstergo. That supposed-to-be-extinct group, that supposed-to-be-militant-terrorists group, that Brotherhood that turned out to have existed since time immemorial. They saved my sorry arse.

 

Then they asked me to join them. I couldn't bloody well say no, could I? Well, I  **could** have. They certainly would have **allowed** me to. Freedom and all that. But Abstergo knew who Guy Fawkes was, knew where he worked, knew he knew too much. Whether I joined or not, Templars would hunt me down. So I chose the option that gave me the better chance of eluding them.

 

I'd expected some insane boot camp. I'd expected grueling training with all manner of weapons. And I was right.

 

But I didn't expect to be put in charge of their entire research branch. I don't much care for the climbing, the suicidal leaps, or the killing, but I love the research. I'm really doing important stuff here, not just droning away in front of a throng of stoners and jocks, all mindlessly jabbering to each other or glued to their iPhones.

 

Yes, I think I quite like being an Assassin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this was supposed to be something else but it turned into this.


End file.
